


Little Red Corvette

by Blownwish



Series: I Wanna Be Your Lover [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pliroy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in a Car, frustrated JJ, misuse of a Prince song, slutty Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri is much too fast and it's driving JJ crazy.





	Little Red Corvette

It's midnight in Montreal and one sixteen year old Yuri Plisetsky is grinding on his lap. “Did you bring lube?” He presses his forehead against JJ’s and snorts. “What's the matter? You won't shut up when no one’s talking to you, now you're mute when someone asks you a question.” How he manages to straddle JJ in the driver's seat is a minor miracle. Or maybe it should just be a reminder that he's too young for this - he hasn't had his growth spurt yet. JJ leans in for another kiss. Just one more will make him stop thinking about the gulf between twenty and sixteen and why this is a very, very bad idea, because Yuri knows how to kiss like he's older. JJ can still taste what's left of that cherry flavored lip gloss. “Whatever, asshole. I’m always prepared.” Yuri sits up and shoves his hand in his jeans. _Crisse!_ How many times has he done this?

The dashboard shines behind him as he pulls that crazy pink tiger tshirt off. As he tosses his hair back. As he puts JJ’s hands on his chest and lets him touch the nipples JJ’s spent the better part of a year trying not to think about. He can't see them but he knows they're pink and made to be sucked. And he does. And he thrusts up. And Yuri grinds back down on him. Moans and grunts and heavy breathing are steaming up his car windows.

“Pull down your pants. Going to ride you.” Yuri's flopped back down in the passenger’s seat to wiggle out of those ripped jeans. JJ wonders how many others he's done this for? Maybe as many as JJ? But he's just sixteen, barely legal and hardly an adult. He wants to ask but he doesn't want to stop. So he opens his fly and pulls down his pants. God, he's getting so hard, and Yuri's climbing on his lap again, and he's biting his lower lip and he's wiggling his ass and - “You always wanted to fuck me, Jeh Jeh. Show me how bad you want me.”

He's lubing him up, stroking him off with that kiwi strawberry stuff, and all JJ can think about is that sweet, tight body that's been driving him out of his mind ever since Skate Canada. _”Tabernac!”_ He feels like he's been waiting in a queue, and now it's his turn.

++

He wasn't gay, but he was male, and men needed some sort of stress relief. And how could he not find it with other men? He didn't want to dishonor Isabella with a shotgun marriage. He didn't want to make another girl pregnant. And he didn't want to lead someone on with promises of happily ever after when he already promised God in Heaven he was giving that to her. No, JJ found his relief in the locker room and his forgiveness in the confessional.

Leo would jerk his chin up once and grin. Chris would rub his ass de jour. Seung Gil grabbed snapped the elastic on a pair of briefs. Yuuri Katsuki would touch a hand and blush. The toilet stalls almost always ended up getting crammed with however many bodies could fit inside, and never mind the showers. Everyone knew what happened. No one seemed to care, it was just blowing off steam.

When Yuri Plisetsky made his locker room debut in Canada during practice, everyone craned their necks to check out the fresh meat as this beautiful boy tore off his clothes and stood there, ripe and ready for the taking with a luscious pink cock and bubble butt that made JJ's mouth water. But he was fifteen, JJ told himself. He was just a kid. Maybe he did hand jobs with the other kids in Juniors (who didn't?) but this was the Seniors Division, this was _Men’s_. And when Emil touched the kid’s shoulder and winked, he wasn't expecting a little toss off in the shower.

JJ could hear Plisetsky moaning in the shower. And the slap of skin against skin. Everyone could. Maybe it was the kid’s first time and maybe not. There was no way of knowing and JJ had to respect the kid for walking back out of there with his head held high, glaring and daring anyone to say shit to him. “What the fuck are you looking at, asshole?” His cheeks were pink and his lips were swollen. Emil liked plenty of oral before he got up inside someone's ass, and JJ was pretty sure he could see come dribbling down the kid’s leg. Plisetsky tossed the towel off and bent over a bench. Emil laughed when he spread those bruised up cheeks and confirmed - yeah, there was come dripping out of that red, fucked hole. “You want some, too? Or do you just jerk off?”

He would tell Father Dubois, later. He would confess that he had touched himself, thinking about this crazy beautiful, boy who was way too young, and beg him for an extra rosary because he didn't stop it from happening. He didn't want to, but only because he wanted to be where Emil was.

He was disgusting.

++

“You like being in my ass, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri grabs his face as he bounces, snarls as JJ nods, and - oh, god! - _he's so tight_. Yuri's ass is going to pump his balls dry. “Yeah, you've wanted to be up my ass for so long. Say you like it.” He shakes his face.

“I like it.” Just - just - oh! He's pounding down on him and anyone who happens to be in the parking lot is going to see JJ’s Corvette, steamed up windows and all, rocking. Somehow that makes JJ even harder.

“I said _say it_ , pervert!”

”I like it! _Ah! Crisse!_ ”

Yuri laughs and keeps biting his neck. He's going to leave a mark and force JJ to wear turtlenecks in the middle of July. And the stupid part? He doesn't even try to pull him off, even when he starts to suck. He's being marked, like a piece of property. “Say you love it.”

JJ’s nails dig into the fine, pert ass that's been featured in every orgasm he's had since November and he slams that ass down on his dick. “Baby, oh god, _Chaton_ \- I love it!”

Yuri grabs his hair and licks the side of his face, bites his earlobe, sucks it. “Yeah. All those fucked up things you say to me? The fucking cat calls? Watching me?” Watching him with other guys in the locker room: Yuuri Katsuki at Rostelecom, then Otabek in Barcelona, and god only knew who else in between. JJ snarls just thinking about all those other guys. Why them? Why not him? Even now, was he even measuring up?

He pulls Yuri's mouth to his. He doesn't kiss him. He devours him like he wants to eat every part of Yuri so he won't ever, ever belong to anyone else. “I've waited so long.” He mutters against his lips. “So long and you teased me - “ He knows his fingernails might be drawing blood and he can't even bring himself to feel bad about it. He's marking Yuri up, too. “Worked me up and got in my head.” He bites back, yanking Yuri's hair so he can leave traces of himself all over that creamy skin. He wishes it was permanent. He wishes _this_ was permanent. He'd keep Yuri chained to his bed and no one, not that damn Katsuki or Altin or _anyone_ would even get to _see_ the temptation that is Yuri Plisetsky, anymore.

He's whimpering now, shivering and shaking as JJ takes him over, shoves his fingers in his mouth and his dick so far up his ass he's pretty sure he's going to be feeling it for days. “You fucked all those other guys. You fucked them and you made sure I knew.” He moans as he sucks on JJ’s fingers. As he thrusts deep and hard and Yuri twists and sobs and JJ is positive he's crying as he reaches down and touches him like he's always wanted to touch him, pumps him as he pulls his fingers out and smacks his ass and makes him wail. “Did it get you off making me watch you like that?” He needs to hear it. Even if it's a lie. Even if it's just the bullshit people say when they're about to come.

“Yeah!”

“Did it get you off?”

Yuri nods.

No, he has to _say it_. JJ suffered for too long and he's going to get his. He slams into him, again. “Say it, Chaton! Say it!”

 _”Fuck you Jeh Jeh - Da!”_ He growls and he bounces back down on him. _”I'd fuck the whole division right in front of your face!”_ ”

JJ pulls him back in for another kiss because he's not sure what's true and what's not. All he knows is, right now, this sweet piece of ass is his and no one else's.

++

Isabella was his dream. He was going to live a beautiful life with this beautiful girl and have the church wedding of his dreams. She was going to be as pure as the white wedding dress she was going to wear down the aisle, and he would come to her knowing he never gave his heart to anyone else. He only gave his body away, temporarily. This was going to be forever.

So when he made his plans for Barcelona, when he mapped out the timing and decided it was his turn in the Plisetsky ride, he wasn't even thinking about her. It was like he lived in two worlds; one where he was JJ the good boyfriend and world class athlete, and one where he was the big bad wolf in a warped fairy tale in those cheesy pornos. He was going to bend that little kitty cat over the sink, right in front of the other skaters, and let them see just who the king really was as he _owned_ Yuri Plisetsky.

Except… except it didn't happen. Isabella backed him up against the wall the night he proposed. She put her mouth against his and pushed her tongue in his mouth and made him promise to win every gold medal ever minted while she grabbed his crotch and tried to make him hard. He even tried to do it. Tried and failed, even when he tried to imagine what he would do to that bad little kitty cat. All he could see was that white wedding.

And when he saw his Instagram? When he saw Otabek and Yuri racing up and down Barcelona’s streets in that damn Harley? He knew he was done. It didn't take a crystal ball to know he wasn't going to take the gold or Plisetsky.

++

He's going to come and it's going to be a big load, even though he jerked off right after he got that message on Instagram and right before he drove up to the rink to meet up with Yuri. He's waited too long and he's wanted Yuri Plisetsky more than any other hookup he's ever had. “Get ready, baby.”

“Don't call me - “

 _”I'll call you whatever I want and you'll love it!_ ” He jerks him off faster, thrusts into him faster, and the way Yuri gasps and squeaks and falls forward like a rag doll is good enough -

“I hate you!” He knows that. “Hate your stupid face your stupid comments and you just watched you didn't do anything you just watched me - “

JJ shuts him up with his mouth, fists his dick and shoves himself deep inside.

++

His phone didn't show Instagram alerts. It only showed text messages and phone calls. Priorities, he said. He didn't live on his phone. Much. So when his father told him Yuri Plisetsky was coming to Montreal to train for a week, it was news to JJ.

“But he's a mean little boy.” Isabella stirred her lemonade in the backyard as his brother and sister played something they christened _grass hockey_ on their parents’ neverending lawn. “Why would you let him come here?”

He shrugged. “Professional courtesy? Maman doesn't mind.” He knew why he was coming, and it wasn't for training. He didn't know whether he should be angry or punching the air. But he did know to check his Instagram messages in the restroom.

_your rink midnight_

He never got off so fast in his life. Within minutes he was back outside, sipping lemonade and listening to his father explain how he was not letting that degenerate _Russian fairy_ anywhere near his two younger kids, and that Plisetsky's  hotel room was already booked.

++

JJ drives him back to the hotel in silence. Yuri's reapplying his lipgloss with one of those gooey wands Isabella likes so much, and JJ’s blaring U2 in the speakers as they fly down the streets of Montreal. He knows where he's going, but he doesn't know what's coming next. Not when he parks the Corvette in the parking garage, not when Yuri stares at the concrete wall, and not when JJ cuts the engine. This is beyond some locker room hookup. This is a _hotel_.

Yuri opens the door, but he doesn't get out. He looks at JJ, then looks away.

“You expect me to spend the night.” It wasn't a question. After all, he is here for a week. “How the hell am I supposed to explain that away?”

He expects him to curse. To tell him to go to hell, and a thousand other things in Russian that JJ couldn't possibly understand. But he just leans over and kisses him. Gently, then bites his lip.

_Crisse!_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Little Red Corvette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017816) by [AshiiPods (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods)




End file.
